Fiesta Fiasco
'Fiesta Fiasco '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Cubey returns to drive candy lovers crazy...er. Roles Starring *Cubey Featuring *Nutty *Licky *Cavity *Candy Appearances *Cheesy *The Mole *Generic Tree Friends Plot A Mexican fiesta occurs in town and many people are seen dancing. Cheesy is at a table filled with food, eating all the cheese. Nutty arrives to look for some candy, when he sees a pinata hanging from a tree. Nutty jumps for joy and heads to towards Cubey with a stick, only to bump into Cavity, who wanted the same thing. As they begin fighting, Cubey cuts the string he is tied to and makes a run for it. Licky snoops the ground in search of insects. Cubey appears in the distance and Licky grabs him with his tongue. As Licky reels in his catch, Nutty bites his tongue and Cubey frees himself as Licky screams in pain. Cavity chases after Cubey, but is stopped by Candy. The two fight over the pinata and Nutty and Licky join in. Cubey gets an idea and grabs some Luchador masks from a kiosk stall. He throws the masks and they land right on the heads of the candy addicts. Cubey appears in the middle of the crowd and blows a raspberry, and they prepare their beating sticks. A fight ensues and dust covers the scene. Candy swings his stick in hopes of hitting a nearby Cubey, but hits Cavity instead. Cubey sees Licky's tongue and ties Candy to it, causing Candy to be eaten by Licky. Cubey appears behind Licky and finishes his opponent by strangling him with his tongue. Nutty looks for the pinata and, upon hearing a whistle, turns around to find Cubey wearing a Luchador mask. Cubey jumps on Nutty and they unleash several wrestling moves on each other. Cubey grabs Licky's tongue and uses it to tie Nutty to a tree. Cubey beats Nutty he a pulp, but just before he could finish him off, Nutty snaps a branch off and whacks Cubey in the abdomen. Piles of candy fall out of Cubey's body and he soon dies. Nutty struggles to free himself, when The Mole shows up wearing a blindfold. Assuming he has found a pinata, The Mole ends up beating Nutty to death and putting his organs in a tote bag. Moral "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Deaths #Cavity is whacked in the head by Candy. #Candy is eaten by Licky. #Licky is strangled with his own tongue. #Cubey dies after his candy falls out. #Nutty is whacked to death by The Mole. Injuries #Licky's tongue is bitten by Nutty. #Nutty and Cubey beat each other with wrestling moves. #Nutty is whacked to a pulp (before death). Trivia *The episode has the same title as a 1967 ''Looney Tunes theatrical cartoon. *This is Cubey's first death. *This episode may have taken place before the HTF Break Chili Cheese Chonga, since it also involved Cheesy at a fiesta. *This is Candy's first appearance outside fan version episodes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes